Penny Pinchers
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Be careful. When you pinch Wendy's pennies, they pinch back.
1. Chapter 1

**Penny Pinchers**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: You know that they say, all toast is, toast TOAST. I mean, here you go!

* * *

Mario and Luigi were wandering around, when they found Wendy Koopa's hotel.

"Be careful, when you pinch Wendy's pennies, they pinch back." Mario mentioned.

The Mario Bros. entered the hotel, only to find mountains and mountains of pennies in front of them.

"What the hell is this?" Luigi asked.

"Never mind that, Luigi. We gotta do what we gotta do." Mario stated.

Luigi curiously picked up one of the pennies.

"Luigi! Don't!" Mario yelled.

Too late. Luigi grabbed a penny and pinched it as he held it up. Suddenly, the mountains of pennies started shaking.

"What's happening now, Mario?"

Then, all of a sudden, all of the pennies jumped towards Mario and Luigi, engulfing them, and as if this wasn't bad enough, they both felt a painful pinching sensation all over their bodies, much to their horror as they both screamed in pain.

Then, Mr. Krabs walked in, seeing all the pennies, his eyes being replaced with dollar signs as he overjoyously dived right into the pennies, which suddenly started pinching him, but Mr. Krabs didn't feel a thing thanks to his armored shell.

"What the barnacle? These pennies...they're pinching me!" Mr. Krabs uttered as the pennies somehow slid into his shell, kicking him out of it, revealing his pink flabby skin as the pennies started pinching him all over, the pile of pennies swallowing his shell as Mr. Krabs screamed in pain, being engulfed by the pennies just like Mario and Luigi.

Later, Wendy Koopa came by, seeing the huge mess of pennies, grinning as she cackled evilly, rubbing her hands together in mischief as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario and Luigi woke up, finding themselves in a dark dungeon below the hotel, there with them was Mr. Krabs, who wasn't wearing his shell.

"Luigi, what happened?" Mario wondered,

"I dunno. But _You gotta help us_ escape." Luigi replied.

"You're the one who pinched Wendy's pennies. Didn't I tell you that they pinch back?" Mario told him.

"You know I can never distrust a penny!" Mr. Krabs blurted, interrupting as he did.

"No we didn't!" The Mario Bros. responded loudly.

Meanwhile, Wendy was somewhere above the dungeon, cracking to herself, rubbing her hands together as she kicked a bucket of pennies into the dungeon, much to the horror of the Mario Bros. and the greed of Mr. Krabs.


	3. Chapter 3

As the pennies continued raining down, Fat Mario and Gay Luigi wondered how they were going to get out as they thought while Mr. Krabs was trying to get out just so he could fill his pockets with pennies.

"We gotta get out of this." Fat Mario stated.

"And you gotta help us!" Gay Luigi remarked, pointing at Mr. Krabs.

"If you need instructions on how to get us out of here, check out the enclosed instruction book." Fat Mario suggested.

Then, all of a sudden, Vector appeared out of nowhere, holding the enclosed instruction book in his hand. "Oh I will! I finally don't have to go crazy looking for this thing anymore! That was a LONG time ago!"

The Hotel Mario brothers sighed as Vector read the enclosed instruction book that wasn't enclosed anymore since Vector was reading it.

"I got it! Follow me!" Vector stated as he pushed a hidden button in the dungeon, revealing the entrance to the computer room as he freed the Hotel Mario brothers.

"Come on, Luigi! We gotta go." Fat Mario stated.

"Old jokes die hard, but ok." Gay Luigi stated as he, Fat Mario and Vector all went into the computer room, leaving Mr. Krabs to rot as the falling pennies continued to mentally torture him.

"Curses! They may have gotten away, but I can still torture this Krab with my pinching pennies!" Wendy exclaimed as she poured another bucket of pennies into the dungeon, causing Mr. Krabs to go crazy as he endlessly struggled.

"Must...get...money! Must...get...money...to...have...a...fun...time... with...Maractus!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed as he continued struggling, getting nowhere as Wendy laughed evilly at his torture.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Fan: Sometimes I like revisiting stuff from the past, just like Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus like reviving his older fanfics!


	4. Chapter 4

Gay Mario and Fat Luigi made it out of Wendy's hotel along with Vector's help, when they suddenly encountered Lemmy Koopa.

"Hey **you**! Get outta this fanfic!" Fat Mario yelled, a giant fan coming out of nowhere and blowing him away.

"If you ever need my help, let me know!" Vector stated as he disappeared out of nowhere.

"So now what, Mario?" Gay Luigi asked him.

"Hmm...I don't know." Fat Mario responded.

Suddenly, Boom Boom jumped down from the sky. "I must have the recipe for the Flabby Patty!" he blurted as he ran off.

"Hey **you**! Get back here!" Fat Mario yelled as he and Gay Luigi chased him.

Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs ran out of Wendy's hotel, cheering loudly to himself as he held a large stack of pennies. "Woo hoo! I didn't have to spend a single penny for that!"

Wendy walked outside her hotel, rubbing her hands together sinisterly. "Foolish Krab! You don't even know that those pennies are going to pinch and destroy every cent you have!" she declared, laughing evilly as she went back inside her hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Darwin Watterson walked up to Penny Fitzgerald, pinching her.

"Ow! Darwin what was that for?" Penny responded, rubbing her pinched spot.

"Well, the title of this fanfic is called Penny Pinchers. What'd you expect?" Darwin responded.

Suddenly, Gay Mario and Fat Luigi- wait! Strike that. Reverse it. ...appeared on the scene.

"Hey **you**! Don't get any ideas!" Fat Mario tackled Darwin, pinning him down.

"That's the wrong Penny, and this is the wrong setting, and universe!" Gay Luigi mentioned.

Gumball suddenly popped into the scene. "Darwin! How dare you pinch Penny! I'm gonna get you for this!" he yelled. "Penny, pinch Darwin for me."

Penny simply shrugged as she pinched Darwin, making him yell "Ow!" in response.

"Be careful. When you pinch Penny, she pinches back!" Fat Mario stated, looking at the fourth wall.

Gay Luigi sighed. "Can we please get back to our story now? I'm losing _lotsa spaghetti_ on this deal."

* * *

Yoshizilla-Fan: Don't get me wrong, The Amazing World of Gumball is fun to write about, and fanfics (even chapters) of it do have good potential as Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus once said.


End file.
